joontropolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Building a Town
Building a Town is the first actual PBS game created by Joonas08Joonas. This game is what set in motion the principles and ideas of Joonas08Joonas and his friends' PBS games, and many later games share similar features to this one. While the game is a bit rough around the edges, it holds deep nostalgia for all of the people who got involved in building it. For about a month and a half, this game was the place to go for everyone who knew it existed. Over time, many structures came and went, leading to the interesting location of areas around the map. With two main "islands", a large body of water, and a small desert area, this game - although small - had plenty to offer to the people playing on it at the time. After being abandoned and replaced with a new project, the game sat abandoned for years, occasionally being revisited by friends of Joonas08Joonas for remembering the fun times they had in this very place. The place was unfortunately destroyed by the removal of the classic terrain in early 2017, leaving behind a destroyed mess of new terrain and broken windows. Locations * World Trade Center * Shrek Insurance (shortened as Insur.) (former) * Aeleron (thomasfan648 formerly)'s house * Expi (thomasfan6 formerly)'s Island house (former) * TheOneTestingAccount (the1robloxboy formerly)'s house * QualifiedQuacker (elite149 formerly)'s destroyed house * Taxi depot * Gas station * Colorful towers (Red, Yellow, Blue) * School * Police department * Construction site * Abandoned insurance building (serves as an access to the Tunnels) * Tunnels * Mekadon's house * Fire department * Expi and Joonas08Joonas's game store * Electronics store * Big (furniture?) store * Music Store * Airport * Joonas08Joonas's abandoned house * Joonas08Joonas's house (former, was next to Test's house, demolished to build Test's former mansion) * Empty windowed brick building * Desert * Border wall * Andy's underwater hotels (destroyed) * Joonas08Joonas's house * Elite149's house * Subway * Railroad station * Joonas08Joonas's underground house (flooded) * Joonas08Joonas and Expi's underground labs * Expi's nuclear power plant * Randognor212's house (former) * Cave (former) * Tiny lake (former) * Desert bunker (former) * thomasandwallejr's house (former) * Unknown house Trivia * The game was originally named Building a City, but was changed to Building a Town when the next PBS game came, which was named Building a CITY. * Joonas08Joonas has had at least four houses: the first one that was destroyed during the recording of a video (that was never even released), one that was next to the airport and power plant but was eventually abandoned (although it still exists in derelict form), his underground one that was flooded, and his last seaside home which still exists. * Part of a plane's interior exists just outside of the map. This was most likely used for a roleplay then forgotten about. * There is a ''massive ''tunnel network under the ground. This network connects literally every existing building in the game by underground tunnels and ladders. However, the tunnels are heavily damaged and hard to travel through, as they are full of debris. It is unknown why they are so damaged: it can only be assumed that it is a combination of the tunnel system being discovered and then promptly bombed so it could not be researched, and Elite149 going ballistic and destroying his 70's style house, sending debris all over the tunnels. * The World Trade Center was once destroyed on May 24th, 2014. C4 was detonated throughout the Twin Towers, causing heavy damage to both towers and surrounding buildings. This was eventually fixed. The towers were also attacked on June 1st and June 9th, although the June 1st and 9th damage were reverted. A new PBS was started as a result of the June 9th attacks. * There is a subway station in the World Trade Center. The train was destroyed in the May 24th attacks, resulting in a new train being built by Test. The subway tunnel took a lot of time to dig out, as large-scale terrain deletion tools did not exist back then, and C4 would have caused massive damage to surrounding structures. More stations were planned, but were not built due to this deletion process. * There are broken unrecognizable parts of a sculpture underground in the undeveloped land mass near the railroad. These parts are presumed to be parts of what used to once be a train. There is also a giant metal Sonic the Hedgehog sculpture underground. * The first building to be added to the second "island" was a small shack referred to by the large sign on the roof as "Shrek Insur.", and was supposed to be a "Shrek insurance company" built by Thomasfan6. The building was only there a s * There is a border wall on the side of the city with the multi-colored towers, although there is nothing on the other side of the wall and the wall was never used for any significant role-play purposes. It was originally going to be part of a hotel built by Joonas08Joonas, however the project was abandoned after the border was constructed. * Test's house has gone through a lot of different versions. There has been a two-floor version, a mansion version that was demolished when someone filled it with bricks, and the current version. * There is a small school in the corner of the map near the desert. It has five classrooms, four small wooden rooms (storage?), a cafeteria, a tiny office, and separate male and female restrooms. There is also a small soccer/football field and a low fence around the complex. A jeep and car are parked in the parking lot. * There are massive craters throughout the entire underground of the map - this is because C4 was used to demolish buildings, leaving craters as a result. These craters were never covered up due to them being out of sight and pure laziness. However, this gave the previously mentioned tunnel system an interesting and confusing layout, which made them more fun to explore. * There is a Joontropolis office floor in the WTC. Mid-May 2014 is when Joontropolis was founded, although at this point it was just a generic company with just an office floor, and it only became something "more" in August 2014. There is also an office floor of Joontropolis in the WTC in Building a CITY. * In the airport at the scanners, there is a red square (whereas all the others are green), with 17mickey's avatar on it. This is a reference to the "17mickey crisis" from 2014. * There are two underwater hotel locations. There were hotels built by AndyJoeS there once, although these have been destroyed - one site is full of craters with nothing left there, and another is only the hole where it once used to be. * The ocean floor is full of all kinds of junk, and when the PBS was active the ocean floor had to be constantly cleaned of trash to prevent lag. Even in the last updated version there is trash on the ocean floor. Normal examples of trash include Speed Boatsters, shipwrecks, speakers, TVs, etc. * The "Speed Racer" meme originates from this PBS. Even though the Speed Racer in car form is never seen again (except in museums) after this PBS, Speed Boatsters are seen in some newer PBSes, although playing an unimportant role. * The "Speed Boatster" meme was formed when a Speed Racer car fell into the river and Test decided to convert it into a boat. * There was once a "hyper Speed Racer" car. Very little is known about it, except that it was built and driven by Joonas08Joonas in a server alone, then driven into the river and broken into pieces. This car had levers, Tesla coils, clocks and thrusters all over it. It is unknown what these functions do. Several replicas of this car have been built by screenshots of it. The screenshots of the "HSR car" are from April 29th, 2014. * The reason why the name of the PBS has "Timeline A" at the end of it is because after either May 24th or June 1st (unconfirmed which), Joonas vowed to create a new PBS (this eventually happened on June 9th, becoming Building a CITY), while Test vowed to keep the PBS. This was solved with Timeline A and B - the A version has the fixed trade center, while the B version has derelict remains and dust everywhere. Sadly, the place for Timeline B most likely has been renamed and it would take a lot of effort to locate it. Timeline B is mostly forgotten, as it did not have any major differences from the A version (the derelict trade center), and there was only one role-play at Timeline B. Gallery Bat2.PNG|The World Trade Center complex. Bat3.PNG|The "downtown" area of the map. Bat4.PNG|The airport and surrounding area of the map. Bat5.PNG|The rear of the airport. Bat6.PNG|The abandoned house ruins near the power plant. Category:ROBLOX games Category:2014 games Category:PBS games